


Twins Forever, No More

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: All Hail Megatron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe's thoughts on finding Hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins Forever, No More

Sideswipe had known the moment it happened. He couldn't not know it; they shared the same primal Spark. It didn't make it any easier to handle, though, to know that half his soul had not only died, but had willing done so.

He couldn't face the future, not alone, not knowing Sunny was gone. It ached inside of him, like a hole through his own Spark casing. He needed his brother, needed to be whole again.

Then he found the human...and he realized, no matter what, there was no healing that hole. There was only finishing tearing it wide open.

Once he knew, it was easy to turn the switches.


End file.
